BIG AL
Big-Al's announcement was made on January 21, 2007. A plugin version was released on the PowerFX site on December 22, 2009, with a DVD version that was available after Christmas. History The first song demo using Big-Al, “Make Me Feel”, was prepared by Alexei Ustinov for the Frankfurt MusikMesse 2007 fair. Big-Al's release was pushed back numerous times, though the demos of him were available and uploaded, examples (I Feel Good, Alove, and PowerFX) were uploaded in early May Jasmine Music Tech, Big-Al demosYoutube: Big-Al demo, "I feel good".Al's first voice bank was recorded by Michael King, a singer/artist and award winning Elvis impersonator. Change of Voice As the Vocaloid was in the editing process PowerFX tried to fix the pronunciation, and even though demos were posted on the net, they felt it was not good enough to be released. So in an attempt to re-record King, they found that he was too busy touring. Frank Sanderson, a professional voice over artist, studio engineer/owner and former PowerFX employee then did the voice over which was used for the program. New boxart was done to match the new voice given for him. Because of the initial reaction to Sonika's noticeable anime influenced look, he was given a look split between anime and a more western style. The picture was done by artist Ash, who also illustrated the Sonika comicsDeviantArt: Ash Gerogrick; Big-Al boxart, 2009. The artist stated that the color scheme (red and white) were chosen by PowerFX, while black was added to avoid looking like ChoiWARU-P's LeonMessageboard VO: Big-Al is near completion. On December 11, 2009, a demo of Big-Al's voice was leaked on youtube, the demo was Al singing small parts to the song "When the Saints Go Marching In", but apparently this demo was beta and not meant to be leaked, yet PowerFX did give permission to YT uploaders to post the demoYoutube: Big-Al demo, "When the Saints Go Marching In". Downloading Problem When he was first released, users were unable to download him, leading to complaints from both English and Japanese fans. The problem was corrected by PowerFX switching download providers and the report on his problem was that his file had simply been too big. PowerFX then put up a notice that they will make sure buyers received the program no matter what, even if the company had to post it to them. Those that had pre-ordered him were given a $50 gift certificate for the PowerFX shop as compensation for the downloading problem. Usage for Music His voice was modeled after a Swedish rock vocalist. He had more keys recorded for him than Sweet AnnMore keys. Unlike Sweet Ann, Big Al is capable of 5 breathing phonemes as well as other phonemes that were not included in previous english Vocaloids but had in their Japanese counterparts. His timbre is comparably lower, rougher, and more "manly" than Leon’s and has replaced many of the traditional roles that Leon once used. His voice also has a noted Swedish accent that at times quite clear to hear, which gives him a unique sound against other male vocaloids or the other English Vocaloids. Big-Al is typically geared for early-mid 20th century classic rock although he has been used for a wide variety of genres such as blues, disco and pop. He is also often used as backup singer for other vocaloids; his voice is used because it favors singing in the range (in classical music terms) bass to baritone. By using Big Al, music producers can broaden the vocal range of a group singing together, particularly the male vocaloids as before Big-Al's release none could reach as low as he could. He is capable of reaching higher octaves, however it is generally accepted that his voicebanks are more suited for the lower octaves than higher. Also, like Prima he is capable of being used effectively with limited Lyrics or no Lyrics. Notable Big-Al Songs Trivia *Sonika has tweeted about Big-Al, questioning that would his release mean that she is his big sister or little sister. This is a joking reference to their release date and ages.Twitter Sonika: Big Little Sister She also tweeted about wanting to do a duet with him. Twitter Sonika: Duet She later would with Auld Lang Syne, she joked Al's high-pitch was due to the tight trousers he wore. She also made another joke regarded his late arrival in an earlier tweet. *Like Sweet Ann, Big-Al's original boxart bore similarities to early 20th movie posters. *The monster he is based on is Frankenstein's Monster. *Miriam, Lola and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem"RPG feature *Big Al has also been associated with penguins due to the video "Born Again", as his hair and attire make him vaguely resemble a Crested Penguin. *A model for MMD has been made for Big-Al. *QQC cosplay made a custom outfit so fans can cosplay as him, Big Al is the first English Vocaloid to have a cosplay costume so others can cosplay as him. *As a joke held within the Japanese fandom, there are often references towards the popular manga Kuso Miso Technique in songs of Al's. This joke exists mostly because Al's left hand pose almost matches Abe Takakazu's right hand pose as he sits on the bench in the manga when Abe is seen for the first time in the storyline. *Notable on the fact his orginal voice provider was an Elvis impersonator, The New York Times report on the orginal Vocaloids was titled "Could I get that song in Elvis please?".Their request was almost fulfilled. External Links * Blog: Engloid on Big-Al References Category:Vocaloid2